


River Crossing

by Maone



Category: God Forgives...I don't, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Oldie and Winnetou being cheeky little shits, bickering like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winnetou and Old Shatterhand and their various adventures with two cowboys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Crossing

“What’s wrong with him ?”

Old Shatterhand watched their companion with raised eyebrow. The man was standing at the river’s edge, his body stiff as a board and eyes glaring at the water suspiciously, as if a monster of some sort was going to jump out and eat him.

“Don’t worry ‘bout that, he just doesn’t like water cause he can’t swim” shrugged the man’s friend.

“Ah, I see” said Old Shatterhand, nodding in understanding and he turned to Winnetou, who was silently standing by his side, watching the obviously distressed man as well, he must have felt his blood brother’s look, as he turned his head and their eyes met.

They needn’t words to understand each other’s thoughts. Their minds long locked with inner connection, both of them knew that there was no other way to cross the river besides the area they were currently in. While the water was fairly deep, the current wasn’t as strong. They left their horses at the camp as they didn’t require their services for this fairly short distance trip to the old mine.

“Come on, Cat. Just hold onto my back like we did this before”

The big man’s voice disrupted Old Shatterhand’s thoughts. Their two companions were now side by side, Cat continuously grimacing at the water - which was becoming rather amusing and Old Shatterhand was doing his best to not smile at the sight -

“Why’s there always goddamn water in the way…you better not try to drown me, Hutch” Cat glared at his partner, who just rolled his eyes in return.

“You better learn to swim soon, cause no river or lake is gonna move aside for your sorry ass” grumbled Hutch and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the water. The obvious resistance from Cat was enough to shatter Old Shatterhand’s composure and he felt grin appearing on his face, hand shooting up to pretend-rub at the corners of his mouth. When he glanced at Winnetou, he could see his beloved brother biting his lip, staring at the ground as if there’s something very interesting to see. They were still pretty composed, that is until they heard Cat’s voice in much more distressed and louder tone.

“Stop trying to push me in, you jackass!”

Followed by Hutch’s even louder and annoyed voice.

“You are not gonna get on the other side if you stare at the goddamn water, you idiot!”

Both Winnetou and Old Shatterhand turned to look at the ‘attempted crossing’, only to see Hutch with his arm firmly around Cat’s waist, while he was clawing at the arm, trying to pry it off, but it was obviously unsuccessful.

“If you let me go, I will haunt your ass forever!” yelped Cat as Hutch finally pulled him in the water.

Old Shatterhand was shamelessly laughing by then and Winnetou turned his back on the scene entirely, his shoulders shaking, while the other two men were screaming over each other in the water.

“Stop trying to strangle me, or we’ll both drown!”

“You told me to hold on to you!”

“Holding doesn’t mean choking!”

When they finally got to the other side, Cat scrambled out of the water as quickly as Old Shatterhand has never seen anyone do before.

“Well, that’s that” said Old Shatterhand, grin still on his lips as he looked at Winnetou, who already turned around, composure back up.

“How about you two gentlemen get wet now, huh ?” yelled Hutch from the other side.

“Don’t worry, we’re on our way” called Old Shatterhand back. As they made their way towards the water, Winnetou spoke out quietly.

“Have Sharlih told our friends about the other crossing not far ahead ?”

Old Shatterhand shook his head and when he was helping Winnetou to climb out of the water on the other side, he overheard couple of cuss words in the distance and smiled.

“I think they just found out”


End file.
